


Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

by Jayenator565



Series: Clexa Haven Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Groping, Clarke certainly doesn't mind, F/F, Funny, Lexa is literally a puddle of gay, handball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: Lexa Woods never dreamed she'd touch her girlfriend's boobs before they even knew each other's names.Clarke Griffin never dreamed she'd meet her lover in such a compromising position





	Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short hopefully funny one shot for some friends.

Based on this[ video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDC8xnoePM0)

 

\--

 

**_Wells: Here we go for you all listening at home we are back with this group A Woman’s Handball match. I’m Wells._ **

 

**_Alie: And I am Alie._ **

 

**_Wells: We have Arkadia in the all blue strip, Grounders in the green and black. The uh traditional shaking of hands or rather slapping of hands. You don’t want to shake a handball hand am I right Alie?_ **

 

**_Alie: No one would want to shake a hand covered in resin Wells they’d just get stuck together._ **

 

**_Wells: ...right! So_ ** **_McIntyre_ ** **_takes her eyes off the ball it just stays in play._ **

 

**_*whistle*_ **

 

**_Alie: No it does not._ **

 

**_Wells: No it doesn’t says the referee that’s a throw in for the Grounders. Woods with the ball. Been a fantastic season for her._ **

 

**_Alie: She scored 154 goals in the Polis League in Germany before coming back home for...this._ **

 

**_Wells: Ehem the Grounders are on their first attack, Arkadia defending very deep-_ **

 

**_Alie: A 5, 1 defense with Griffin right up at the front._ **

 

**_Wells: Blake has stolen the ball-_ **

 

**_*whistles*_ **

 

**_Alie: Unfairly according to the referee. Blake has always been a tad too disorderly on the court._ **

 

**_Wells: And that’s a free throw for the Grounders. On the line for the Grounders is Anya Trikru, Lexa ‘Heda’ Woods, Luna Rivers, mountain of a woman, she has the ball now, Rivers- oh she could have gone all the way._ **

 

**_Alie: Looks like the Arkers put two people to block a direct throw from the Grounders. Luna tried to filter it out to newcomer Tris Tillman but was intercepted by Arkadia’s Captain Clarke ‘Wanheda’ Griffin._ **

 

**_Wells: Griffin passes to Blake,_ ** **_McIntyre_ ** **_, back to Griffin-_ **

 

**_Alie: But Woods seems to have seen this coming she’s on her way to intercept_ **

 

**_Wells: Oh! And they both go down in a rather uh interesting position_ **

 

**_Alie: Woods seems fine but Griffin took the brunt of the fall. Coach Cartwig from Arkadia is calling for a time out._ **

 

\--

 

"Alexandria Woods you dog you! Trying to make a play for the opposing team captain?" Lexa barely got away from Anya’s elbow nudging which was anything  _ but  _ subtle considering the said opposing team captain, Arkadia’s very own circle runner was less than a handful of feet away. 

 

Pushing away her annoying cousin Lexa glared her infamous green eyes of death glare but soon remembered it had stopped working on her cousin, or rather had never worked on her cousin. It was kind of hard to intimidate the girl that once changed her diapers when she had to watch chubby little baby Lexie.

 

Four years her elder and still Anya acted no older than their age gap. 

 

“I’m sure you know the only plays that happened were the ones we went over with the coach.”

 

“Mhmm I don’t recall reading anywhere about groping the skykrus’ boobs anywhere. With both hands too! That takes some skill.”

 

"Ehm, I fell?"

 

"Ah, you fell. Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays? Well, I never saw you  _ fall _ that enthusiastically onto Costia that’s for sure."

 

“Haha, sorry Heda she’s got a point!” Tris, the rookie of all people had overheard and slipped Anya a high five. The runt of the litter engaging in her mortifying embarrassment. She was never going to live this down. 

 

\--

 

“Oh my god Clarke are the girls ok!” Clarke jogged over rolling her eyes as Raven caught her around the waist and began to visually inspect her chest area.

 

“Raven stop! The wanhedas are fine no need to be dramatic.”

 

“Dramatic! They just took the full force of Alexandria Woods’ body. Have you seen that body Clarke? There’s like no shred of fat anywhere.”

 

Octavia also made her way over, thankfully in a much more normal fashion, “Um Raven have you not seen her butt. That’s just, top shelf right there.”

 

“Hmm, “ at that their goalie got a thoughtful gaze and subtly (not subtly at all) tried to gaze at the centre back’s...well centre back and caught just a glimpse before Clarke hit her upside the head, “One ow, green is not your color Griff, two, I’m not entirely sure that if I squeeze it I won’t find it as hard as a concrete block. I’m telling you that’s pure muscle right there.”

 

Octavia sighed rubbing Raven’s forearm, “Newsflash Rae, green isn’t really your color either.”

 

The goalie scoffed in mock offense, “I’ll have you know I look amazing in every color.”

 

“Sure Rae, sure. You all good for the rest of the match Clarke?”

 

The blonde shrugged, “Yeah I’m seriously fine, honestly the fall could have been worse, if anything my left elbow took the brunt of it.” 

 

True enough now that Clarke bothered to think about it there was a bit of tenderness on her left arm and a diminishing pain in her back but she was standing just fine and hadn’t hit her head so all in all she was good to go.

 

Unfortunately her coach didn’t seem to think so. 

 

“But Callie-”

 

“Ehhh it’s Coach when it’s game time Griffin and you may feel fine but if your left arm is already hurt no need to overwork it and potentially cause more injury. Monroe is more than capable to stand in for you,” she sighed knowing there was no way to convince Callie any injury she suffered from the fall onto the hard court, if any, was minor at best. In her head of course she knew for the good of the team that it wouldn’t do for her to be out there not operating at full capacity but still she was a stubborn one.

 

“How about if I just ice it for a bit and then hop back in once it’s numb. It’s such a close match Coach and I’m the captain. The team needs me out there.”

 

“Exactly it is a close match and you are the captain and what’s good for the team right now is not you hardly able to throw because you’re working through the pain. Don’t think I haven’t seen you trying to stretch it and wincing every few seconds.”

 

Clarke huffed in defeat and went over to the bench giving Monroe a hand clasp, “Give em’ hell Zoe.”

 

The younger girl shot the captain a grin, more than willing to show she was worth the effort and practise she had put in over the last few months.

 

Her two friends made their way over, Octavia with the ice pack in hand, “No worries Clarke we got the lead. We hold on to our points and we’re fine.”

 

“You know I heard Woods was on the National team for a bit and those guys are intense. It would explain why she’s so...hands on.” Clarke took the moment to hit Raven on her shoulder at the suggestive eyebrow jiggling she was doing and gave Octavia a half-hug. 

 

“Just do your best guys I believe in you.”

 

That belief could only get them so far.

 

While adding Monroe to the mix really did have the Grounders on their toes, not being used to her more dynamic play style and getting another two points ahead, Anya and Echo were determined to win this one, for reasons yet unknown, and both scored three goals each bringing them ahead in the final few minutes of the match. 

 

\--

 

“We were so clooosseeee.” Clarke and Octavia stared unimpressed as Raven did her best to become the embodiment of the crying emoji much to their coach’s disdain.

 

“Uh….there there Raven we’ll uh do better next time.” Callie none too softly shoved the girl towards the other team on the middle of the court, “Now come on girls good game all round.”

 

They all lined up to go high five the Grounder’s hands.

 

As exciting as the local county tournament was Lexa was feeling more than guilty for the fact that Griffin had to sit out the rest of the match. Of course she couldn’t help but notice the earlier confrontation she had with her coach and the use of an ice pack as she had to sit on the sidelines. 

 

Once the game was done and Lexa was able to change she ran outside hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde she had toppled over earlier. It was just her luck in turning a corner to get to the car park that she ran right into the one she was seeking. This time thankfully she was able to grab Clarke around the waist and steady both of them on the corner wall. 

 

Breathing out in relief Lexa smiled brightly, “Griffin,” she heard more than felt Clarke’s gasp from where she now stood supported against Lexa’s chest.

 

“Woods. You know we really should stop meeting like this.”

Lexa blushed furiously at both the voice and the face of the woman in her arms finding words escaped her when standing next to literal perfection. Did the circle runner always have a little mole just above her lip? Speaking of lips…

 

“Uh I yeah- no you’re right we should. Um I was actually- I was looking for you?”

 

By the end of her awkward ramble the whole thing sounded like more than a question than a statement and Clarke couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped at the woman’s newfound adorable awkwardness. Where was the commanding presence she had encountered on the court? All the dark glares and muscles seemed to have turned to mush under Clarke’s gaze. And Clarke had to say it was kind of doing things to her. 

 

“You were looking for me?” she asked patiently noticing Lexa seemed to have spaced out in an area that was doubtlessly below her eye level. She carefully detached herself from Lexa’s arms, as good as they felt around her but it seemed to do the trick and get the centre back’s focus.

 

“Uuuhh yeah! Yup I um feel really bad about...you know the whole falling on your breasts thing from earlier. And your arm too obviously, I saw you had ice on it before.”

 

She silently gestured to the injured arm and Clarke nodded giving her permission to gently roll up her hoodie sleeve. At the sight of the dark bruise Lexa winced apologetically. 

 

“I am so sorry-”

 

“Woods this is hardly just on you, it takes two to tango and all that I could have been more aware of you coming towards me, besides it looks worse than it is.” It was true, with a complexion as pale as Clarke’s her skin tended to bruise very easily.

 

“But still there has to be some way for me to make this up to you.”

 

Clarke’s eyes gleamed as a sudden idea formed in her head, “If you really want to make it up to me,”

 

“Yes, whatever you want or need.” Lexa agreed eagerly

 

“we could always catch a movie.”

 

“Yes! A...a movie?”

 

“Well we already kind of got to first base, it just seems like the next natural progression.” 

 

Clarke’s coy smile and that goddamn bite lip were going to be the death of her but damn, at least she’d go out smiling. 

  
  
  


\--

 

“And that kids is how Lexa met your mother-”

 

“No.”

 

“But-”

 

“Reyes.”

 

“Hey I’m just saying if the last few months are anything to go by you guys are gonna have a helluva first meeting story to tell the great grandkids. Better get on with the reproducing Commander. You can’t be a pillow princess forever.”

 

“...Excuse me!”

 

Octavia and Anya cackled as Raven ran and then Lexa, upon registering what the goalie said bolted after her. Clarke could only face palm. Raven did have a point though, in the event her girlfriend didn’t murder her best friend and end up in jail it would make a great story. Just unbelievably humorous enough, not exactly for a book but a short work of fiction? Definitely. 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Sorry to any handball fans If I made a horrible mess of your sport. Thank you to the bestest otter ever and especially Ura for putting up with all my handball questions. 
> 
> Also thanks to QR for the summary


End file.
